Pok
Pokémon evolution, more commonly referred to as simply evolution, is the process by which Pokémon undergo permanent metamorphosis from one stage of growth to another, often gaining new abilities and characteristics in the process. Mega Evolutions are a related but separate process that can occur with specific fully-evolved Pokémon, with the most notable difference being that Mega Evolutions are temporary, whereas regular evolution is a permanent change. In Rise of the Rockets, the opportunity for a Pokémon to evolve requires experience (see below), though experience requirements can be bypassed with use of a Reward Point. Unlike the games, however, the evolution process does not necessarily occur automatically after battle upon reaching the appropriate experience threshold, rather following the example of the anime in which evolution tends to occur mid-battle at a suitably satisfying narrative moment of character growth. Thus, Pokémon can accumulate any amount of experience above the minimum threshold for further evolution, with the exact timing of evolution being left up to player determination. Rules The following are the listed experience requirements quoted from the first post of the main topic on BZP (this list last updated on 2017-10-05). Note that you do not have to win every battle; you do, however, need to spread them out. *1st Evolution: 7 experience. (EX: Charmander to Charmeleon) *2nd Evolution: 9 more experience (16 total). (EX: Charmeleon to Charizard) *Evolution w/Stone/Item: Either use the stone/item or earn 8 experience. (EX: Eevee to Flareon or Gligar to Gliscor) *Evolution w/Item @ Specific Time of Day: 7 battles, with at least 2 at the required time and at least 2 while the Pokémon is holding that item, or fight 12 battles with at least 4 at the required time. (EX: Gligar to Gliscor, 2 of 7 battles at night and 2 of 7 battles while holding a Razor Fang, or 4 of 12 battles at night without the item.) *Evolution w/Other Pokémon/Type: 7 experience, with at least 1 earned alongside the required Pokémon/Type. (You do not need to own it, nor does it need to be an ally.) (EX: Mantyke does a battle alongside a Remoraid; Pancham does battle against a Dark-Type Pokémon.) *Evolution w/Trading: Either trade or earn 7 experience. (EX: Haunter to Gengar) *Evolution w/Trading and Item: Either trade while the Pokémon is holding that item or earn 12 experience. (EX: Scyther to Scizor) *Evolution @ Certain Location: 8 experience with at least 1 earned at that location (EX: 1 battle at Moss Rock in Sinnoh for Leafeon or 1 battle in Chargestone Cave in Unova for Magnezone.) *Evolution via Trade w/Certain Pokémon: Either trade those two Pokémon with each other or earn 12 experience with at least two earned beside the other Pokémon (EX: Shelmet and Karrablast into Accelgor and Escavalier, respectively.) *Evolution via Friendship: Befriend the Pokémon and earn 7 experience. (EX: Riolu to Lucario.) *Evolution w/Specific Move: 7 experience, having known the move for at least 2. (EX: Tangela + Ancientpower to Tangrowth.) *Evolution w/Specific Type Move + Friendship: Befriend the Pokémon, have the Pokémon know a move of that type, and earn 10 experience. (EX: Eevee to Sylveon--friendly to trainer and knows a Fairy-Type move.) *Evolution @ Specific Time of Day: 7 experience, with at least 4 having been earned during that time of day. (EX: Tyrunt to Tyrantrum, 4 battles during the day.) *Evolution w/Friendship + Specific Time of Day: Befriend Pokémon and earn 7 experience, with at least 4 being earned at the required time. (EX: Eevee to Umbreon, 4 of 7 battles at night.) *Evolution w/Specific Weather: 7 experience with at least 1 earned in that weather condition. (EX: Sliggoo to Goodra.) *Evolution w/Rotation: 7 experience, no special requirements. (EX: Inkay to Malamar.) *Mega Evolution: 25 experience total. Experience The following is a list of experience requirements quoted from the first post of the topic on BZP (this list last updated on 2017-10-05): *Wild battles count for two. *Battles against trainers count for two. *Battles involving more than one opponent count for three. This accounts for both double battles, triple battles and anything bigger than that. *Battles where, at the conclusion, a Pokémon is caught count for one for each of the Pokémon -- the caught one and the one used to weaken it. *Training battles count for one. *Battles against "boss" characters (I.E. an admin of a group or a Legendary Pokémon) count for three. *Invasion battles (I.E. battles instigated by one team to try to take out another team's base) count for three to four points, depending on the circumstances. Note that your Pokémon only gets experience if it participates in a battle. Additional Uses for Experience In addition to evolution, EXP points can be used for other things; as such, it is highly suggested that you keep track of your Pokémons' EXP. Should you lose track at any time, simply start counting again from the minimum amount of points required for their most recent evolution--for instance, 7 for Charmeleon or 16 for Charizard. These additional uses are as follows: #Specialization Enhancements #*Players' Pokémon are currently customizable as far as their stats and specializations go--a Pokémon that is only good for Special Attacks in the game could theoretically become a physical wall in RotR. This, of course, refers to the "Specialty" section in each Pokémon's profile. While there is no set system for further specialization, as a Pokémon accumulates EXP you are allowed to further modify their special skills--increasing their defensive abilities even further than what they are, potentially to the point of blocking their weaknesses, or honing their skills with a certain kind of attack. #*Specialization adjustments can be made for every 10th EXP earned--the first at 10 EXP, the second at 20, etc. #Augmentation #*As Pokémon accumulate EXP, they will naturally become more experienced with their moves and abilities, allowing them to upgrade to similar, higher-powered moves, or even replace them with entirely new moves: #*#Switching out a Move: Can be done for every 5th EXP that is earned. In other words, at 5 EXP, 10 EXP, etc., you can choose 1 move in a current Move Set and replace it with another in their move pool. The replaced move cannot be a TM move. #*#Upgrading a Move: For every 7th EXP, you can upgrade a certain type of move to a stronger move of that type. For instance, Fire Fang or Ember could be upgraded to Flamethrower or Fire Blast. #*#Swapping Abilities: Abilities can be changed at every 10th EXP. #Level-Based Moves #*Certain moves in the games are not given a specific power level, corresponding instead to the level of the Pokémon using them. As RotR has no such leveling system, the strength of such moves are instead based off of the amount of EXP that your Pokémon have earned. These moves will not literally inflict, say, 20 points of damage on a target, as translating numbers into story is borderline impossible, but the idea is that a Pokémon with 20 EXP using that move will outperform a Pokémon using the same move with only 10 EXP. #*This system currently applies to both Night Shade and Seismic Toss, as well as any other further level-based moves. Updates The experience yields and requirements are occasionally updated (most notably, the experience yields in battle were increased significantly after the events at the Egg on Two Island at the conclusion of the Ford's Children Arc). This page exists for the sake of convenient reference; for the final word on rules involving experience and evolution, please consult the first post of the Rise of the Rockets main topic on BZP.